Conflicted
by Wolfelover94
Summary: Hazel is at odds with herself as her friendship with Elliot starts to grow into something more...the miniature horse feeling the same about her, will they come to terms with their relationship or stay best friends?
1. Chapter 1

Hazel admired the view she was getting as Elliot was attempting to climb the giant snow mountain she created with Walter's climate machine, his short tail doing little to cover his well toned butt from the goat's heterchromatic gaze while she bit the bottom of her lip and wagged her tail as she fought the urge to wolf-whistle at her best friend as she snapped out of her trance, not noticing that he succeeded his climb to the top.

_" What the hell is wrong with me? Elliot's my best friend, has been for years! do I really find him attractive? "_ she pondered. _" Peanut Butter's cute and all, but Elliot...Mmmmm, he's much more handsome, No Hazel No, He's just a friend and he'll always will be, even if he's kind of cute- No! Get a grip on yourself! "_ She chastised herself as her friend galloped back to her side, slightly miffed that she didn't pay attention to his achievement until he brushed it off as one of her bits of randomness and sat down in front of her to rest himself, noticing that she was staring at him hard and it was starting to get very unsettling.

" Uh...Earth to Hazel, you okay? Why are you staring at me like that? " Elliot asked as he waved his hoof in front of Hazel's face to get her attention until he followed her gaze towards his crotch. " Do I have some leftover snow on me or something? What are you looking at Hazel? You're really creeping me out right now! "

" What?...Oh I'm sorry Elliot, I should have been paying attention! " Hazel apologized. " did you finally make up the mountain?_ not that I was staring at your ass the whole time or anything! "_

" Yes, I did. but never mind that, I'm more worried about you, Hazel. What's going on? " Elliot asked her. " Are you coming down with something?...…. eat too many tin cans? " He reminded her with a smug, grin.

" Like I said before, that's a cruel goat stereotype! " Hazel huffed. " And thank you for reminding me of my near death experience, Elliot! "

" I didn't mean to, but okay. " Elliot said. " I just want to know what's wrong with you. Come on, please tell me! "

" I-'m fine Elliot, don't worry about me! " Hazel assured him. " let's go to the salt lick! " she said as she started to make her way there. _" But it's not salt I really want to lick...Shut up Brain! "_

" Hazel, you staring at me is not a clear sign that you're fine, Now please quit avoiding the question and answer me! " Elliot sternly demanded as he blocked the goat's path. " I won't be mad at you, I promise "

" Alright...* sighs * you promise? " Hazel asked nervously._ " Please love me, you handsome stud... ARGGH, he's our friend, you desperate moron! "_

" I promise, Hazel. " Elliot assured her, sitting down on his haunches to listen. " Go ahead. "

" Okay, I was staring at you because...well, I think I'm starting to have a crush on you. " Hazel admitted as she stepped closer to Elliot, sniffing his chest contently.

Looking at her in shock, the miniature horse chuckled bashfully as he flicked his tail and shuffled his hooves nervously, his cheeks turning red as he gazed into Hazel's eyes while trying to come up with a response.

_" Oh boy, is this awkward…" _He thought. _" I never knew she thought of me THAT way...I'm flattered. but I don't want to complicate things between us and end up hating each other...Maybe I should let her down easy. "_

Taking a deep breath to calm his thoughts, Elliot cleared his throat and began to address Hazel, who was fluttering her eyes at him, making it harder for him to let her down.

" I'm flattered Hazel, I'm really am. But I just don't see us working out as a couple...things could get awkward between us! " He explained.

" Elliot, I've known you for years. We've been through so much together and I know what makes you tick!...Please, just give it a chance? " Hazel pleaded. " will things get weird between us? Sure, but at least we have each other, that's what counts! "

" There's something oddly familiar with that line..." Elliot recalled with a knowing smirk. " I wonder where I heard that before..."

" Okay, so what if I reused a bit of dialogue. Look. I'm tired Elliot! " Hazel whined. " Plus, it's getting late and Coach will chew us both out if we're not in the stables with the other goats "

" Okay, Hazel. I know, I know...Just...let me think things over for a...* yawns * while " Elliot yawned as he started walking towards the barn. " let's go to the salt lick! "

" Alright, Shorty! " Hazel bleated as she walked beside the miniature horse, averting her gaze from his well-toned muscles and resisting the urge to bite her bottom lip.

Clyde stood beside the barn and watched over the other goats as Walter rounded them up for the night, sighing in boredom until Elliot and Hazel showed up, smirking to himself at the two's close proximity to each other as if they just got back from a date.

" Did you two have a nice date? " He asked teasingly as the miniature horse rolled his eyes in annoyance.

" We're not dating, Cyde…" Elliot said gruffly with a snort from his nostrils.

" Oh come on, Elliot. lighten up, he's only teasing you! " Hazel told him with a playful nudge. " And yes we did, thanks for asking, Clyde! " she played along, much to the horse's mumbling irritation.

" Now ain't that just sweet, now get some shut-eye. we got a busy day tommorrow! " Clyde told the two as he walked out of the stable and closed the door behind him. " And learn how to take a joke every once in a while, Elliot. Yeesh! "

Walking into their stable, Hazel moved herself around in circles a few times before finally deciding on a comfortable spot to lay herself down, sighing to herself to how nice the extra hay felt on her hooves and joints...now if only she had something or someone to keep her warm on this cold night...

As if he read her mind, Elliot trotted over and layed down beside her, resting his head and neck on her back to use her as a pillow, unknowingly nuzzling her and pulling her close._ " She feels so soft!..." _He thought.

" Thanks Elliot, I was feeling kinda chilly! " Hazel thanked him as she lowered her head down to the floor, feeling content with how close her and Elliot were at this moment, her heart racing with excitement and her cheeks flushed with a shade of red closest to her fur.

" Anything for you, Hazel. " Elliot told her as the two best friends drifted off to sleep in each other's warmth.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Elliot woke up to see Clyde, Peanut Butter, the goats, and Hazel gathered around their food troughs as Walter filled them up with oats with while Corkie presumably was tending to the Reindeer in their stable.

Getting up onto his hooves, Elliot pushed the gate open and began walking over to the herd only to stop to notice that there was a open spot next to Hazel, he then started to feel very uncomfortable being next to her all of the sudden, most likely due to the fact of her confession of her feelings for him and his own conflictions yesterday, not helping was Clyde's little joke.

_" Do I really have to stand next to Hazel? things are going to be so awkward between us! "_ He asked himself as he did his best not to eye up the beautiful red and white nanny, lest he'll get an earful of nonstop teasing from Clyde and Peanut Butter for the entire day...his now blushing face not helping the situation any. _" Not that I'm minding the view-"_

"ELLIOT! " Clyde neighed. " Quit Hazel-gazing and get some breakfast! " he berated him while Peanut Butter chuckled.

_" I'm going, I'm going. No need to shout at me! "_ Elliot muttered to himself as he stood beside Hazel, his heart beating rapidly in her presence as he was still blushing.

" Morning Shorty! " Hazel greeted with a warm smile of her crooked teeth and fluttering of her eyelashes. " Did you sleep well last night? " she asked while wagging her tail excitedly.

" Yes I did. Thanks for asking, Hazel! " Elliot thanked her as he headed to his bowl to eat his oats, ignoring the sly stares of the two horses as they watched the two friends interact, no doubt speculating that they were in a relationship and galloping with that idea, the miniature horse shuddering at the thought._ " Don't stare at her, don't stare at her..." _His eyes instantly drifting towards the goat's shapely frame, admiring her nicely rounded orange rump.

" You okay Elliot? " Hazel asked in concern as she noticed the horse staring at her for an uncomfortable amount of time, waving her hoof to desperately get his attention.

_" Damnit Elliot, you stared at her for too long! "_ Elliot internally berated himself._ " you stupid, stupid horse! she's your bestfriend, you shouldn't be checking her out! "_

" Is something bothering you, Elliot? " Hazel asked him while he glanced over to Clyde and Peanut Butter. " do you want to go somewhere to talk in private? " she offered.

" Yeah, let's get out of here, Hazel." Elliot agreed as he and his goat-friend left the stables to talk privately and away from prying eyes.

Finding a nice big tree with some shade, the two friends sat beneath it to rest their hooves from the small trek.

" Now, tell me what is going on with you, Elliot. " Hazel asked Elliot.

" Remember when you said that you were crushing on me and I said that I would think about it? " He reminded her.

" Yeah, I remember Elliot...Look, if you don't want us to get together, just say so. I can take rejection, Elliot. " Hazel assured him. " I can always find someone else! "

Elliot thought over his options as he looked into Hazel's beautiful and miscolored eyes, his heart racing like he was on a horsetrack trying to impress her. Thinking about how well the two of them work together to get along... maybe it was time to blossom this relationship and come to a final decision.

Gently scooting himself towards her, Elliot nuzzled Hazel's chin and starts licking her neck, much to her surprised bewilderment. " E-elliot, what are you do- Ah! " She screamed as he hugged her on the neck as his natural way of showing affection, nickering softly in her ears and pressing his nose against hers, sharing the air and making her heart race inside her chest due to the intimacy he displayed and was beginning to enjoy it as she nuzzled him in return.

Just as she was getting used to this affection from Elliot, Hazel felt him jerk his body away from her in shame and regret, causing her to fall face first into the snow.

" I'm sorry Hazel...I didn't t mean to do all that! " Elliot apologized profusely, feeling like he ruined his friendship with Hazel forever. " Please don't be mad at me! "

Hazel rolled her eyes and pressed her lips against her friend's to shut him up, wrapping her long tongue around his while mixing their saliva together, the taste of which was greatly extrodinary and his musk intoxicating to her caprine senses and she was starting to feel wet as Elliot pulled her close to himself and felt his cock rise out of his sheath.

" Don't worry about it, Shorty. And look who wants to play! " Hazel chuckled as she pressed her hoof on the tip inquisitively, making Elliot let out a pleasured groan. " Hey there, Big Guy...my name is Hazel! " She greeted it. " What's yours handsome? "

" P-please don't talk to it, Hazel, it's weird! " Elliot admonished her, feeling a little creeped out by the way Hazel was talking to his penis, looking away from embarrassment.

" Oh calm down, Elliot. It's not like I'm going to ask it to marry me! " Hazel laughed. " Besides...I'm just going to suck on it if you don't mind."

Elliot blushes heavily at the idea and turned his head back to her. " You sure you know how to do that? " He questioned her.

" Elliot, I've seen Corkie suck off Coach plenty of times, I think I got the gist of it! " Hazel told him.

" How do you know that? " Elliot asked with a traumatized look on his face for the mental image his lover conjured up in his head, like a child discovering his parents having sex by walking in on them.

" I watch them fuck occasionally. " Hazel admitted. " What? A goat gets curious. "

" Yeah, I know that much is true! " Elliot validated as he shook his head to banish the horrible thoughts from his mind. " Still...it was just gross! "

" Elliot, everyone has sex at some point in their lives, including us! " Hazel pointed out. " Now relax on that tree and let me lick your big cock like a lollipop, okay? "

" Okay, I will. " Elliot complied as he rested his back to the tree and his dick dangled in Hazel's face, who then started to gently stroke and lick It, moaning as she went.

" Mmmmmm, so tasty! " She purred while wagging her tail. " You are so small, yet so big!" She seductively complemented.

" Th-Thanks Hazel. " Elliot moaned softly as he enjoyed the way the goat's tongue felt on his little stallion, nickering contently.

Hazel bleated in response to this while she wrapped her tongue around each side of his pulsating shaft before moving down to lick and suckle his bulging gray balls and enjoying the scent as it walfted through her nostrils and felt her pussy wink.

" Oh fuck, Hazel you feel so good! " Elliot groaned as he instinctively bucked his hips forward, suddenly shoving his massive dong into Hazel's mouth all at once, causing her to choke on it and for him to quickly pull it out in alarm. " I'm so sorry about that, Hazel. I didn't hurt you, did I? " He apologized.

Hazel pressed her hoof against his mouth to shut him up as she sputtered and coughed before managing to get her bearings back and clearing her throat. " I'm fine, Elliot. You just caught me off guard is all... although, you did just give me an idea, Stand up for me, will you? " She then ordered.

" Uh... okay? What for? Is Coach coming? " Elliot asked worryingly as he looked around for his strict owner as he stood up on all four hooves..only to jump slightly as Hazel proceeded to rub his cock with her hooves and big teats while simultaneously sucking it. " Hrrrmmmffh! " He grunted.

Picking up her pace, Hazel rubbed his cock faster and faster until she felt his ball starting to quiver, signaling that he was about to cum. Opening her mouth wide and giving it a hefty squeeze, Hazel squealed in delight as Elliot finally ejaculated all over her face and chest, coating her in sweet horse cum and swallowing the entire load.

" Hrrrmmmffh-Gaaaaaaahhhhh- I Love You Hazel! " He winnied in pleasure as he felt his nuts draining, panting roughly afterwards.

" Holy fuck, that was fun! " Hazel chuckled as she licked Elliot's cum off herself, impressed with how much there was from the miniture horse to begin with.

" I fucking love you so much, Hazel! "Elliot exclaimed as he hugged the sticky goat, still leaking cum from his now flaccid penis. " I love you, Hazel. I love you, Hazel " he told her repeatedly as his heart beated rapidly.

" *Whew * I know that you do, and I do too, baby! " Hazel reciprocated. " Now how about you clean me off before the others ask questions? "

" Anything for you, Sugarplum! " Elliot nodded in agreement as he started to clean and groom his mate's fur, ignoring the annoyed look on her face for using Corkie's nickname for her, comparing it to the time her voice actress starred in The Love Guru...


	3. Chapter 3

While Elliot was still grooming Hazel, he started to feel a rush of guilt wash over him as his thoughts drifted to what the two of them just did, wondering if maybe they rushed into things too quickly in the heat of the moment and what the reppercusions were for their friendship as a whole could be?

Would things be the same after this was all said and done with?

Would they be able to look eachother in the eyes the same way ever again?

Swallowing his nervousness, Elliot stopped his grooming to address his former coach and bestfriend." Hey uh, Hazel? can I ask you something...about us? "

" What do you mean, Elliot? " Hazel responded between bites of a Love Guru DVD, her lover choosing to ignore where it came from and stick to the more pressing matter at hoof. Her big blue and yellow eyes melting the poor minature horse's heart as they stared into his.

" You think that we kinda rushed things a bit? " Elliot asked her as he batted at the snow with his hoof. " Do you think that we should take things slow for now on? "

Sitting on her haunches and tapping her hoof to her caprine chin to think the question over, Hazel shifted her eyes between herself and Elliot a few times until she got up, turned herself away from him and stretched herself, the horse getting a good view of her matted vulva before finshing off her little teasing exerscise with a tail wag and a coy smirk on her lips before turning back to the confussled equine to give him her answer.

" Hmmm, I've did some thinking Elliot, and I know that's sometimes difficult for little ol' me. " She chuckled with Elliot nodding in agreement with an eyeroll and a chuckle. " But I think you're right, we did rush this relationship abit too fast, Hell, we don't what to do with something like this! "

" I know, that's what I'm struggling with here. " Elliot replied before an idea popped into his head, causing his tail to raise upwards in excitement. " I got it! why don't we watch Coach and Reporter Lady and go from there? could be a great learning lesson for us! " He suggested.

" I dunno, Shorty. seems a tad bit of Scniedermann levels of creepy...and yes I do realize the irony with what I said in the second chapter of this story, but still! "

" I have no idea who that is, but it's all we got, Hazel! " Elliot pleaded. " Please work with me on this! "

" Oh alright sure, let's give it a shot then. " Hazel agreed to the plan. " What's worse than training for some compition for Santa's sleigh team? "

" Or being in a dehydrater in Duluth...*shudders * " Elliot recalled as shivers ran up his spine.

" Yeesh, don't remind me. * burrr! * " Hazel recoiled in disgust. " I still get nightmares of that crazy lady! "

" And I'm pretty sure she still has nightmares about goats since then. " Elliot said slyly.

" Noone can ever withstand..the Full Goat! " Hazel cackled evily as her pupils turned horizontal and bore a slasher smile on her lips as she danced with delight as her boyfriend laughed with her as the sky suddenly turned red and satantic pentagrams started to appear in the clouds while a Rob Zombie track played in the background...only for it all to dissipate when a voice called out to the both of them.

" WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP?! DJ WAS TRYING TO SLEEP! " a tired and agitated DJ told them as a sitcom crowd suddenly cheered in delight out of nowhere. " What the hell is going on here? " He then asked fearfully, thinking that the farm might be haunted by the ghost of late night TV.

" It's a big lipped alligator moment, DJ. Don't worry about it. " Hazel assured him.

" DJ knows for a fact that there's no swamps in North Dakota and I know that you two are more than just friends! " DJ pointed a hoof at the two.

" Oh gee... what gave that away? " Elliot and Hazel snarked in unison.

" DJ remembers how worried you were about Hazel! " DJ recalled with a smug grin as he started humming the "kissing in a tree "song.

" It's called having empathy and compassion for others, DJ. And just because a boy and a girl are together, don't mean that they have to be in a relationship with each other all the time! " Hazel pointed out. " Relationships can be just platonic. "

DJ blinked and tilted his head in confusion. " DJ tuned out at that last part... what was the point of that? "

" Ugh, nevermind DJ, now go back your stable and leave me and Hazel alone! " Elliot grunted in frustration.

" Hey hey, now Miniman. DJ didn't mean to get your nuts in a twist, I'm going, but just know, I'll be watching you! " DJ warned as he gestured to his eyes and towards Elliot and Hazel as he made his way back to the reindeer stables.

" You think he means it? " Hazel asked.

" Knowing DJ, he probably does. " Elliot speculated. " But what he doesn't know, won't hurt him. "

" Famous last words, Elliot! " Hazel reminded him as she popped her neck. " Nothing ever ends well when those words are uttered. "

" I know babe...I know. " Elliot chuckled. " Now come on, let's get the goat's ready for the Goat Run. "

" Right beside you, big guy! " Hazel cooed as she joined her boyfriend. " So...are we going to multitask and spy on Coach and Reporter Lady? "

" That's the plan, Sugarplum. " Elliot teased as the goat glared at him.

" Hey, only Reporter Lady gets to call me, Sugarplum! " Hazel reprimanded. " And she still owes me those dog treats in her purse! "

" What ever you say, Sugarplum! " Elliot responded with a lick to the goat's cheek. " Whatever you say..."

Hazel's face turned a brighter shade of orange at this act of affection as she returned the favor by jumping in front of Elliot and kisses him passionately on the lips, her left leg popping up and her tail wagging in excitement.

Letting out a excited whinny, Elliot returned the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her and pulls her close, their tongues dancing inside their mouths.

Feeling something else rising, Hazel pulled away and broke the kiss, a long strain of saliva leaving both of their mouths. " I know that was hot, Honey. But you got a little too excited there. " She laughed.

" I'm sorry, Hazel. " Elliot apologized as he glared at his dangling horsecock. " I'll try to keep myself in check from now on. "

" See that you do, Hot Stuff " Hazel told him as she gestured with her hoof to whisper in his ear. " If it helps your hardon any, I got excited myself! " She giggled.

Elliot chuckled in response as he opened the door to the goat stables to let Hazel in first, watching those nice goat hips sway as he followed her inside to start the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

The Next Morning, Elliot nuzzled Hazel in an attempt to wake her up to start the day before Walter made them do so with his usual bossy tone of voice and the miniature horse was not looking forward to hearing that.

" Come on Hazel, we gotta get up okay? " He said to her between nuzzles. " I don't want Coach to get on to us.."

" I'm pretty sure the readers got that, Elliot. " Hazel muttered in her sleep. " No need to repeat yourself. "

" Breaking the fourth wall is annoying, Hazel. " Elliot told her. " And I'm being serious! "

" Oh alright alright, take it easy Shorty. I'm getting up. " Hazel yawned and stretched herself while knowing that her boyfriend was now enjoying the view even if he denies staring at her. those blushing cheeks and wandering brown eyes don't lie.

Elliot bit his bottom lip as he stared at that goat stretching those sweet plump red and white thighs of hers before snapping himself out of it and opened the stable door and waited for her to finish stretching and follow him outside of his while Walter walked through the door with a oat feed bag over his shoulder, placing it down on the wooden floor and cutting it open with his pocket knife, because those damn bags are hard to open otherwise and the string pull don't work all the time, leaving you to cut it with scissors.

" Good morning Goats...and Elliot! " He greeted with a headpat for Elliot, who whinnied with approval and rotated his ears while wagging his tail as Hazel stared at his handsome gray equine ass.

_" What is wrong with me? "_ She wondered to herself, hoping that she wasn't getting wet while she was ogling Elliot, because that would be embarrassing to explain to the other goats and in front of Walter of all people..._" Just calm down Hazel...calm down Hazel. "_

Filling the food troughs, Walter took the bag with him so that the goats wouldn't eat it and walked out of the barn to get a water bucket while leaving the goats and miniature horse to their own devices as they started to chow down on their breakfast.

While this was occurring, Hazel was chewing on her oats in thought as she watched Elliot chow down on his oats with a blush on her cheeks and some wagging of her tail as butterflies and oats filled her stomach as she swallowed it down her throat. _" He's so cute! *beat* don't be a weirdo, Hazel! just take it slow and don't rush into things like a moron!"_

Elliot finished eating and noticed Hazel staring at him with those beautiful eyes of hers and chuckled to himself, gesturing with his head to follow him, the goat wagging her tail in excitement at what it could possibly be so important for the miniature horse to want her to follow him.

Leaving the goat stables, Elliot and Hazel made their way past the Reindeer training course and the small pond towards the back of the farmhouse and sneaked around to the front porch to hide underneath the dining room window by lying down beneath it.

" Okay Elliot, what was so important that we had to walk all the way here? " Hazel questioned as she rested her tired hooves.

" Remember our plan from yesterday? " Elliot asked to jog her memory. " Well, do you? "

Yawning tiredly, Hazel tapped her chin until her eyes lit up as it came rushing back to her. " Oh yeah, we are going to stalk Reporter Lady and Coach to learn about love, right? "

" Exactly Hazel, now all we got to do is watch them for a while. " Elliot explained as he carefully got up and sat on his ass and watched as Walter and Corkie arrived from the kitchen with their breakfast and sat themselves at the table to eat, digging into their food with forks and spoons and shoving it into their mouths and slowly chewed, the horse watching every movement intently while Hazel rocked out to Peaches 2006 song, " Boys Wanna Be Her " in her head to ease her boredom, stomping her hooves and shaking her ass to the beat while making too much noise for Elliot's liking, doing his best to stop her.

" Hazel, stop it. I'm trying to watch them! " He huffed irritably. " You're going to give us away! "

" I'm bored, you fecking hoser! " Hazel complained in her inner Canadian. " I had more excitement staring at Big Jim and the Twins! "

Elliot just stared at her with a blush on his cheeks in shock and made sure to cover himself from the goat's perverted gaze by lying down again, to which she shifted to his well toned asscheeks. " Quit it, Hazel. " he told her.

Gazing through the window that Elliot was looking, Hazel let out a bored sigh and quiped " I thought I'd miss all the excitement..." She said dryly as she fought herself to stay awake.

* * *

Corkie looked out the window and noticed the horse and goat staring at her and Walter eating and chuckled. " Hey Walter, we got a couple of admirers out the window there! "

" I've noticed, they are not coming inside that's for sure! " Walter sighed as he got up, walked to the window and gestured to Elliot and Hazel to " get " and closed the curtains in their faces. " Now, if we can eat out breakfast in peace..."

" So, what's on the agenda today, Walter? " Corkie asked as she drank her orange juice while staring at Walter for his answer.

" I'm thinking about heading to the bank to cash my check in today and head to the store for some groceries, we're running low on almost everything in the fridge! " He told her.

" Oh! That reminds me. " Corkie said as she got up to head to the laundry room briefly and quickly came back with some masks that will in no way date this story in the coming years after it was written...Nope, not at all. " Can't forget these! " She said as she handed Walter his mask that was decorated with the North Dakota flag on it.

" If only I could, Corkie. " He sighed irritably. " These things cause so much of an uproar these days..."

" And hard working journalists get blamed for it, accurate information is very difficult to keep track of! " Corkie groaned. " And they are not worth people getting into fights and getting shot over! "

" Can we change the subject please? " Walter begged while placing his mask in his pocket. " How about we talk about my failed career as a baseball star and then you make fun of me? "

" Or how about we ask the animals their thoughts on this whole " plan-demic " Ooohhh! " Corkie chuckled while making quotes with her hands " How about you, Sugarplum? " she asked Hazel as she gave her pets.

" How did you two get in here? " Walter sternly questioned Elliot, who let out a whinny and pointed to the neatly closed side door with his hoof. " Honey, will you help me get these two out of the house? "

Corkie was too busy nuzzling Hazel to respond. " Who's a cute goat? who's a cute goat? You are Hazel! yes you are! "

* bleating * was Hazel's response while Elliot licked the reporter's face.

" Corkie, I know she's adorable and Elliot is too, but will you please stop coddling them and help me get them out? " Walter groaned.

" Take it easy, Mr Yips. I'm helping! " Corkie laughed with a smug grin on her face as she knew that the former baseball pitcher hated that term with a burning passion like an SJW being called the wrong pronouns.

" Miss...Placed...Focus! " Walter crossed his arms in an attempt to be serious but coming across as a tsundere.

" Okay okay, let's get you two out of here before your daddy gets even more triggered! " Corkie whispered as she led Elliot and Hazel out of the front door and winked towards Walter's direction. " Come on, let's go you two! "

" I'm not triggered! " Walter denied with a eyeroll " That's such a stupid saying anyway! "

" Sure you're not, Walter...sure. " Corkie trolled as she closed the door behind her after pushing Elliot and Hazel outside, much to their dismay.

* * *

" So...that went well, Shorty! " Hazel said in sarcasm. " What now? "

" We're not giving up yet, Hazel. we just gotta find a way to stick close to them without them noticing us..." Elliot assured her as he looked around to see Walter's rusty pickup in front of the rocketsled's garage, just waiting for two would-be stowaways to climb inside it's bed and hide within. " There! we can hide in Coach's truck, Hazel! "

" Hmmmmm, I don't know Elliot...remember the last time we snuck aboard something of Coach's? " Hazel reminded him as she recalled her two near death experiences when she almost fell down to earth when she was knocked out of the rocketsled's trunk as it was spurting out in the sky of their way to the reindeer tryouts of 2018. Good thing Elliot was there to save her ass again since then with Lemondrop's rampage with Santa's weather machine, Thankful for his lighting-quick reflexes during those times.

The butterflies in her stomach returning as she started rubbing herself against her knight, much to his blushing discomfort. " I love you so much Elliot..." She cooed with a drawn out bleat.

" I love you too, Hazel. but we have to jump in the truck before Coach sees us! " Elliot reminded her as he ran behind the truck and started climbing up it's bumper to get inside the bed while struggling to do so as the lovestruck goat used her natural climbing abilities and got inside first, gesturing to him to come join her.

" I'm not built like you, Hazel! " Elliot pointed out as he finally made it over the tailgate as the truck's suspension reacted to the sudden change of weight, making him lose his balance with a loud thump on the cold metal floor when he tripped over and smacked his face. " Ow fuck, that hurt! " he groaned.

" You're okay Elliot? " Hazel asked out of concern for her boyfriend, the faceplant he endured looked very painful. She quickly started to check him over to make sure he didn't sustain any serious injuries...resisting the urge to sneak in a kiss as she checked his mouth for any missing teeth as her coaching instincts kicked in. " Do you have any serious trauma or anything? "

" Hazel, I'm fine. it just stings a little. " Elliot assured her as he rubbed his cheek. " But thanks for caring.."

" Hey, it's what friends do, Elliot. " Hazel said with a smile. the two simply stared at each other for a good while until Elliot noticed Walter and Corkie walking out of the house and signaled Hazel to hide with him under a tarp that was conveniently placed in the bed and he hoped that Walter doesn't bother to look inside and catch them both.

" Don't make a sound Hazel! " Elliot whispered to Hazel, who nodded her head in agreement and licked his face in response, making the miniature horse blush.


End file.
